Yelnir
Yelnir are an intelligent race in the Altronia Continuity, as well as within other universes. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity The Yelnir were created by Mata Nui some time after his departure from the dying world of Spherus Magna. Placing them on the island of Yalnam, the race began to develop their own society. They built cities across the island and developed their own technology, as well as their own military. They had partners within the Vortixx, giving them access to their markets. For a few millennia, they coexisted peacefully among themselves and their neighbors. Unfortunately, that changed several thousand years ago. Their cities struggled to contain an increasing population, and their declining resources made it difficult to build homes for the majority of the people. There was little space to expand upon their agriculture, limiting their food supplies. Their Vortixx allies turned their backs on them, as they saw little to profit from aiding the Yelnir. Members of its government argued with one-another in disputes over territory, attempting to claim what little resources remained. Fearing the coming of a war, the Makuta of the island set out to conduct an ambitious project of his. Using his knowledge on the inner workings of the Great Spirit Robot, he built a device he believed would be capable of terraforming the island. He proposed to the government that it would expand the natural borders of Yalnam, and would be capable of transmuting materials into the necessary resources. The government agreed to this, and thus allowed him to activate it. However, the machine was unable to handle the information feed and power, and instead caused the island to split apart into several smaller ones. With the desolation of their homes and the loss of various resources, the Yelnir government splintered into various factions fighting over the remaining materials. The Makuta was driven away from the island, and was never seen again. The Yelnir would continue to wage civil war for many years before a truce would be formed. In the aftermath, a lone member of their kind was elected, with two advisers serving him. The Yelnir would build bridges and boats, reconnecting with the stranded communities of the smaller fragments. The new leader of the Yelnir was able to restart trade with the rest of the Matoran Universe, giving them access to the resources they fought for during the civil war. The race began to rebuild their homes, and eventually developed into a more prosperous society. A new military was formed in the process as well, with the ruler serving as its commander. When the Order of Mata Nui revealed themselves and waged war on the Brotherhood of Makuta, the ruler of the island lent some of his men to them. However, Teridax managed to possess Mata Nui's body and expelled him from it, gaining control of the Great Spirit Robot. He sent his Rahkshi to Yalman, and quickly pacified them. Forced into submission, the majority of the population became his slaves. A few managed to escape the island in the chaos, and joined up with the growing resistance group led by Tahu. A few months later, the Great Spirit Robot suffered critical damage in a fight against Mata Nui. With Teridax dying in the conflict, the Yelnir evacuated alongside the other Matoran Universe races onto a restored Spherus Magna. They are currently thriving on the planet, dismantling the fallen titan and building settlements alongside their allies and neighbors. Altronia Continuity Argh will fill this in, surely. Abilities and Traits , a notable member of the species.]] The Yelnir resemble the Toa to some degree, standing at about six feet tall. Like them, they are capable of using Kanohi masks of power. Unlike them, however, they are incapable of using Elemental powers, and lack their other abilities. Instead, they have to rely on their own natural prowess. One notable trait is that they are more agile than most Toa, being able to leap great distances and bending their joints in both directions without suffering any damage. However, they are not as durable as the Toa, nor do they posses as much strength as them. Their armor has no default colorscheme, and they are capable of altering it. Social Structure The Yelnir are a somewhat militaristic species, having a history of war and infighting. The decline in resources has forced many to fight over them, in the hopes that it would contribute to their survival. After the end of the civil war, they now focus their efforts on agriculture and trade. Many still carry a competitive streak, however, and most of them joined some type of guild or the army to release it. To be put in the military is considered an honor among the Yelnir, as it is the most powerful faction on the island. Sports are also present on the island, and many have partaken in these. Known Individuals * Choro * The Governor * An unknown Dark Hunter (Deceased) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Mechanical Species